


Do you want to be pretty

by KpopLife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopLife/pseuds/KpopLife
Summary: TW: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, SELF HARM, REFERENCES TO RESTRICTIONIf you get badly triggered by these subjects I would recommend not to read this. I am not promoting self-harm or eating disorders. These are just images I have had during my eating disorder and during my recovery
Kudos: 5





	Do you want to be pretty

Do you want to be pretty?

Acid face  
Torn off skin  
You will be pretty

One less k  
One less cal  
You will be pretty

Cut up fat  
Carved to the bone  
You will be pretty

Cut hands  
Cut wrists  
Cut thighs  
Cut mouth  
Cut everything  
You will be pretty

Said the demon in the mirror  
I knew it was wrong  
But I wanted to be pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-assignment poem so really sorry if it is bad


End file.
